


Pain

by Midnightquill05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other, Pain, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Physical Abuse, Therapy Dog, glass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightquill05/pseuds/Midnightquill05
Summary: When Aunt May starts abusing Peter after she finds out he's Spider-Man his whole world shifts.Enter suspicious Avengers and Tony Stark in dad mode.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Pain

Peter Parker left the Avengers tower after a long patrol. 

He swung home, ecstatic. He was so excited that he had topped his success rate.

He swung into his room and came face to face with Aunt May, who was trembling and red-faced.

"May..." Peter whispered in shock as he closed the window behind him.

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER HOW. DARE. YOU. *Steal that car... lmao jk* YOU'RE SPIDERMAN??" Aunt May shrieked.

"Aunt May..." Peter pleaded.

"DO NOT 'AUNT MAY' ME YOUNG MAN!" She screamed. "HOW LONG? HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD THE POWERS?" She yelled.

"A little over a year..." Peter sheepishly muttered.

"Oh god.... oh god help me.... YOU COULDVE SAVED BEN?? YOU COULD HAVE SAVED MY HUSBAND!? HOW DARE YOU!" She yelled as a stinging sensation buzzed on Peter's cheek.

'May just hit me... oh my god may just hit me...' Peter thought to himself. May started throwing punches and kicks to the now crying boy before she dragged him to the living room and stuffed him in the closet. 

"Good. Night." She hissed as she slammed the doors and locked them.

Peter used the jackets to make a bed and shut his eyes and fell asleep.

*The next morning*

Peter woke up in the closet aching and throbbing. He pushed himself to his knees and opened the doors. May must've unlocked them.

"Good morning Peter! Come sit so I can explain the new rules to you!" May said, chipper.

"Okay..." Peter replied apprehensively. 

"So... lets start with... you may not speak unless told to. Got it?" May asked.

"Yes Au- OW!" Peter said and then screeched when hot oil burned his arm.

"Did I tell you to speak?" May asked.

"No but- OW" Peter said as more hot oil splashed him. He shut his mouth and shook his head. 

"Good. Next, you will have a meal plan for each week. I will make it on Sunday's depending on your behavior from the last week. This week you will get a banana for breakfast, School food for lunch on weekdays or a sweet potato on weekends, and a egg for dinner each night. You may not eat extra unless I tell you too. I will know because I have inventoried the whole kitchen and will continue too." May said. " You will sleep on the balcony every night, and if you are good you will get a blanket and pillow. Next, you may not Spider-Man, if you do and I find out you will get punishment. Those are the rules, I've thought them over and decided these are the fairest rules. Now go get ready and leave for school." May said, with fake sweetness. Peter wanted to protest but couldn't handle more burns.

* One week later *

Peter was walking up the steps to the school, his thin and bony frame attracted him lots of attention compared to his normal thin but healthy frame. He had followed all the rules except the one about Spider-Manning and he took the punishment. He was hypothermic most of the time from sleeping out in the cold and only being allowed to wear shorts and tank tops around the house. 

Peter walked to his locker where Ned waited. Ned looked over Peters body, thin and blue from cold, bags under his eyes. "Hey Peter... how much weight have you lost?" Ned asked his friend who looked like a corpse.

"Five pounds... I don't know why I've been loosing it, I think its just because I'm more active." Peter lied. Ned didn't quite believe him but didn't press for more information.

It was now the end of the school day and Peter had been walking towards Happy's car. 

He climbed into the car and Happy looked at Peter, analyzing. "Hey kid, you look weird. Did you lose even MORE weight?" Happy asked, thinking about how much weight the poor kid lost due to his metabolism, but even Happy knew that Peter doesn't lose weight like this.

"Yeah I'm fine Mr. Hogan.... just been studying hard." Peter lied. Lies, lies, lies, that's basically all he ever spoke these last few days. He was sick of it.

But Peter knew he couldn't change it, he couldn't tell anyone about May, he didn't want to know the punishment for that.


End file.
